Sept Secondes
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Todd embrassant la pluie. Todd sautant du pont. Todd embrassant la pluie. Todd sautant du pont. Todd embrassant la pluie. Todd sautant du pont. Todd embrass...


Pardon Neko, j'ai pas été assez patiente, je publis. Pardon, pardon, pardon!

bonne lecture!

* * *

**Sept Secondes**

… _Les unités de secours dépêchées sur place ne peuvent rien faire. L'accès au sommet de la poutrelle est bloqué. Comme vous le voyez sur nos images, l'inconnu reste pour le moment comme paralysé au bord du vide…_

Scott quitta le salon, et croisa Kurt.

-Va chercher Kity.

-Elle est avec l'autre andouille, au fond du jardin ! Hors de question que…

-Justement ! Va les chercher ! Tout de suite !

Avec un grognement, Kurt disparu puis revint quelques secondes plus tard.

-Et voilà, je me suis fais engueulé !

-Ils viennent ?

-Ouais, ouais ! Je viens quand même de dire que… Hey ! Scott !

Cyclope était retourné dans le salon, sans se soucier des plaintes de l'adolescent.

Peu de temps plus tard, Kity et Lance le rejoignirent, avec l'intention de lui crier dessus, mais Scott les pris de cour et leurs montra la télévision, branché sur CNN.

-Ton copain joue souvent au funambule à plus de cent mètre d'altitude et sans filet ?

ooOoo

Le soleil tape sur la tête comme sur les nerf de tous. Les trente-cinq degrés sont facilement atteint, voire dépassé, et aujourd'hui encore, le ciel d'un bleu trop limpide indique qu'aucune goutte ne tombera.

Todd, accroupi sur le rebord de la poutrelle, ne regarde plus les secours en bas, aucun intérêt, ni les hélicoptères des journalistes, qui passent de temps en temps. A quoi bon ?

Son regard, ses grand yeux à la couleur de l'espoir reste fixé sur l'horizon.

Mais il n'espère plus, plus depuis longtemps.

Son œil droit est cerné de bleu, et sa lèvre inférieur est fendu. Les marques de cou ne sont pas ressentes mais elle lui font encore mal.

Aucun vent, rien ne secoue ses vêtements et ni ses cheveux, blonds sales.

Sale oui.

Il a l'impression d'être sale, depuis sa naissance.

Quelque chose en lui le rabaisse, le salie. Et les autres le voit, c'est pour sa que…

Il porte la main à son visage tuméfié.

C'est sa faute, à lui. Rien qu'a lui.

Il soupir. Il baisse les yeux. Il a envi de pleuré.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce sa faute ?

Pourquoi cette vie ?

Au fond, qu'importe.

ooOoo

**Flash Back**

Le lycée était pour tous, non pas un lieu de savoir et de culture, mais un temple de rencontre et de drague.

C'est du moins, la vision qu'en avait Lance et Pietro.

Fred, lui, ce fichait éperdument du lycée, fallait y aller, point barre.

Mais pour Todd, le lycée, s'était surtout une prison remplis de bourreaux dont lui seul était la victime, c'est pourquoi il restait la plupart du temps dans l'ombre de ces deux amis.

Bien sur, Pietro et Lance adoraient le vanner, mais il savait que s'était bien gentil comparé à ce qui pouvait l'attendre s'il venait à se retrouver seul.

A la sortit du cour de sport, Todd se rendit compte qu'il avait oublier quelque chose à son casier. S'était le début de la pause de midi, il avait le temps, largement, d'y retourner.

-Vous venez ? demanda-t-il avec un regard suppliant.

-La pause de midi, c'est sacré !

-Moi, j'ai rencard ! répondit Lance en lui tournant le dos.

-La p'tite Kity ! j'le crois pas ! S'écria Pietro en le suivant, plantant ainsi Todd au milieu de couloir.

Le garçon déglutit et pris la direction des vestiaires. Avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait personnes.

Les vestiaires étaient agencé de sorte que les haut casiers forment six allés en cul-de-sac sur la droite, et que, sur la gauche, il y ai les accès à la salle de sport, la piscine, la salle de musculation. Tout au fond, il y avait les douches.

Le casier de Todd se trouvait dans la quatrième allé ; par chance, il n'y avait personne. Il se mit donc en quête de son objet : un bracelet, seul chose à laquelle il tenait.

Alors qu'il avait la tête dans son casier, il entendit, dans son dos :

-Mais c'est Tolenski ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

**Fin Flash Back**

ooOoo

Pietro se baladait en ville, et ce, malgré la canicule qui persistait pour le vingtième jour consécutif.

Pourtant, son courage avait des limites, aussi poussa-t-il la porte de la première boutique venue : un magasin d'électroménager.

Il parcouru les rayons, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux machines à lavée hors de prix, puis arriva au rayon 'télévision' ou quelques une étaient allumées sur CNN.

Plusieurs personnes restaient debout devant les écrans, aussi décida-t-il de passé son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent un femme dire :

-… veux sauter du haut de Queensboro Bridge. Il est fou.

Se demandant qui était assez taré pour vouloir faire ça, il se faufila pour voir la tête de la personne en question, est resta figé quand il le reconnu.

ooOoo

**POV Todd**

Je suis fatigué.

Fatigué de ces gens, en bas. Fatigué de cette vie. Fatigué de ce corps.

Je n'en peux plus.

J'ai fini par comprendre. Ma lutte est vaine.

Jamais je ne serai en paix. Jamais.

Je porterai toujours les marques de la violence des autres.

Blagues, insultes, cous.

Toujours.

Et toujours, toujours, sans raison.

Parce que je suis moi.

Je n'aurais jamais dû naître. Jamais.

Je suis une erreur, un monstre.

Je suis si fatigué.

**Fin POV**

ooOoo

**Flash Back**

Todd se sentit violemment tirer hors de son casier et soulevé de terre, alors que la poigne sur son cou se resserrait.

-Je t'ai parlé, Tolenski !

Le type en face de lui, il ne le connaissait même pas. Ni lui, ni ces cinq copains. Ils ne faisaient pas partit de ces persécuteurs habituel.

Le jeune homme fut projeté contre le mur, alors que les brutes rigolaient.

-Vous avez vus ça, les gars, il continue de m'ignorer, s't'avorton !

Alors qu'il toussait pour reprendre son air, il senti quelqu'un lui tiré les cheveux, pour lui soulever la tête.

-Je t'ai demander 'qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici' Tolenski ?

-Je… J'avait sport…

-Le cours s'est fini y'a longtemps, t'est donc si lent pour te préparer ?

Rires.

-J'ai… oublier…

-Quoi ? De te laver ?

Et il senti que son bourreau se levait, et il le tira par les cheveux, ignorant ces plaintes. Le garçon le conduisit jusqu'à la piscine, et le jeta dans l'eau.

-Bah voilà qui est mieux !

**Fin Flash Back.**

ooOoo

Le ciel n'est plus aussi limpide qu'avant. De fin nuage surplombe l'horizon, loin là bas.

Todd, en les voyant, souri, quelques secondes.

Le vent se lève. Il est chaud, brûlant même.

Il le pousse vers le centre de la poutrelle mais le jeune homme tient bon, et reste accroupis.

ooOoo

-Tu devrais peut-être…

-Quoi ?

-Je sais pas… Y aller…

-Quoi ?

Lance stoppa ses allés et venues.

-Elle a raison. Après tout, c'est ton ami. Et il va se suicider.

Tout le monde, dans le salon de l'institut fit silence après que Scott ai souligné les faits.

-Non… Non… Je dois pas… Je peux pas.

-Lance…

-Non !

ooOoo

**Flash Back**

-Et si on s'entraînait au lancé de poids ?

L'une des brutes était revenu de la salle de musculation en portant les disque de un, cinq et dix kilos que l'on met sur les altères.

Leurs chef regardèrent Todd, qui au milieu du bassin attendait leurs départ pour sortir, et souri.

Lorsque Todd le vis se saisir d'un poids, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et plongea, alors qu'à quelques centimètres de lui la masse de métal heurtait le carrelage de la piscine.

Il retira ces chaussures, pour mieux nager, et remonta à la surface pour voir ou était ces bourreaux. Ces ordures s'était posté tout autour du bassin, pour pouvoir mieux viser.

Il replongea, après avoir pris une goulée d'air et nagea, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui en quelque sorte était le cas.

Heureusement qu'il nageait bien et qu'il était bon en apnée, tous ça grâce à sa mutation.

Un poids vint heurter son bras, et si l'eau ne l'avait pas ralentit, l'os aurait sûrement cassé.

Puis la pluie de projectile cessa. Intrigué, et commençant à manqué d'air, il remonta à la surface, près à replonger.

Plus personne.

Curieux.

Après avoir récupéré ces chaussures, il nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin et sortit, sur ces gardes.

Il marcha vers la sortit, mais alors qu'il passait la porte, des cris mêlé de rires le firent sursauté alors qu'il sentait une prise se resserrer douloureusement sur ces épaules.

**Fin Flash Back**

ooOoo

Lance marchait d'un pas rapide. Il avait finis par cédé.

Après tout, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, peut-être qu'il devait aller essayer de raisonner le Crapaud. Même si, au fond, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Juste assez pour ce foutre de lui.

Il essuya la sueur sur son front, et soupira :

-Il aurait au moins put avoir l'intelligence de faire ça en soirée.

Passer du salon climatisé de l'institut à l'horrible et intenable extérieur. Quel supplice.

Il soupira encore.

ooOoo

**Flash Back.**

Retour aux vestiaires.

Retour à la case prison.  
Todd avait l'impression d'y avoir passé sa vie : dos à un mur, face à une bande de brutes. Comme aujourd'hui, comme hier, comme demain.

-Alors, sa t'a fais du bien, de prendre un bain ?

Ne pas répondre. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, il y aura droit, au cou de poing, alors autant que ça aille vite.

L'espoir que quelqu'un vienne l'aider ne brûlait plus en lui, depuis longtemps. Pourtant, son absence prolongée aurait du inquiéter Lance, Pietro ou Fred, mais ils étaient sans doute trop occupé.

Ce fut avec cette pensé que Todd regarda le poing de son persécuteur du jour foncer droit sur son visage, sans même cherché à l'éviter. A quoi bon ?

Par terre, après plusieurs cous, il cracha quelques gouttes de sang, sans que ça n'inquiète personne.

-Elle est là, ta place, Tolenski, murmura son bourreau en se penchant sur lui.

Il les vit partir, mais l'une des brutes arrêta le chef et lui dit quelque chose, qu'il n'entendit pas, mais qu'il devina mauvais pour lui.

Puis le chef posa un regard amusé sur lui.

**Fin Flash Back.**

ooOoo

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Monsieur ?

Pietro sursauta puis posa son regard sur l'homme, un vendeur, qui l'avait appelé.

-Quoi ?

-Vous souhaité acheter une télévision ?

Depuis une demi-heure qu'il restait à les regarder, il devait sûrement être un client.

-Heu…

Ou l'un de ces parasites dont la télé est en panne et qui vient ici pour la regarder, pensant qu'elles étaient là pour ça.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous demanderais de sortir.

Le regard des autres clients étaient braqué sur lui, s'il venait à sortir comme ça, il allait le prendre pour un SDF.

-Heu…

La solution toute trouvé, fut de partir en cou de vent, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-Mais… où est… Ha je vois. Encore un de ces saletés de mutant.

Dans la rue, Pietro marcha sans vraiment faire attention ou il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte quelqu'un.

ooOoo

**POV Todd**

Chut ! Chut !

Qu'ils se taisent ! Silence !

Plus d'alarme ! Plus de haut-parleurs !

Chut ! Chut !

Ils font trop de bruit. Trop.

Leurs appels pour me ramener me donne mal au crâne.

Ils n'ont pas compris.

Il est trop tard.

Chut ! Chut !

Trop tard ! Trop tard ! TROP TARD !

Depuis toujours, il est trop tard !

Ma mère aurait du me tué à ma naissance.

Chut, chut.

Ne dis pas ça, ne dit pas ça.

Pas de bruit. Pas de bruit.

Je ne dois pas faire de bruit.

Ils en font trop, en bas.

Chut !

**Fin POV**

ooOoo

**Flash Back.**

-Mon ami, ici présent, m'a fait remarquer une chose, dit le chef de bande en saisissant Todd par le bras pour le redresser.

Il tenais debout, il y était aller assez doucement.

-Il m'a fait remarquer que… bien qu'étant un avorton de premier ordre… hum, je te laisse découvrir. Juste, ne fais pas de bruit. Je vous le laisse

Il s'en alla, suivit par presque toute sa bande.

Seul deux garçons restèrent.

-Tu le tiens ?

Quoi ? Le tenir, mais pourquoi ?

Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de se poser plus de question, l'une des brute le saisit, et le colla face au mur, le maintenant fermement, même douloureusement dans cette position.

L'autre s'approcha, il pouvait le deviner, pas me voir, et il n'aimais pas ça. Quel cou tordu avaient-il derrière la tête ?

Quand la main de la brute se posa sur sa ceinture, il crus halluciné. Nan, pas lui ! Pas Todd ! Pas le Crapaud ! Nan ! C'est pas possible !

Tellement incroyable qu'il ne songea à ce débattre que lorsqu'il le senti en lui, la douleur lui montrant à quel point s'était vrai.

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'on t'a dit ! Pas un bruit !

Quoi mais…

Il lui faisait mal ! Il le détruisait de l'intérieur !

La douleur était tel que lui, qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis l'âge de cinq ans, il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Pas lui, sa ne pouvait pas lui arriver à lui. Pourtant, la brute éjacula, et fut remplacé par l'autre.

Et il se taisait. Honteux et peureux comme il était, il se taisait. Il se laissait laminé de l'intérieur, ses larmes silencieuse hurlant sa douleur à sa place.

Enfin, il le laissèrent tombé par terre, ces jambes ne pouvant pas le supporter.

-Je l'avait dit ! Je l'avait dit que s'était un bon vide couilles !

**Fin Flash Back**

ooOoo

Pietro et Lance se regardèrent sans un mot quelques secondes, puis Pietro se décida à parler :

-Tu as vu les infos ?

-Ouais, j'ai… Ouais.

-Tu crois qu'il va le faire ?

Lance resta silencieux, puis demanda :

-Tu crois qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

Se fut au tour de Pietro de se taire.

ooOoo

Quand il repense à ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques jours de cela, dans les vestiaires, il a envi de pleurer, alors, pour ne pas céder aux larmes, il ferme les yeux, fort. Fort. Fort. Fort. Tellement, qu'il en à mal. Et si longtemps, qu'il en perd le compte des secondes.

Là, au bord du vide, il le fait, parce qu'il y a pensé, et que l'envi de pleurer à été si grande, qu'elle lui brûle la gorge. Mais il va au delà de la douleur, et il murmure, tout bas, juste pour lui :

-On raconte que, lorsque les batraciens prennent de la hauteur, c'est qu'il va pleuvoir.

Il ouvre les yeux.

Des tâches de couleurs flottent devant son regard quelque instant, puis il fixe à nouveau l'horizon.

Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre.

Le tonnerre gronde quelques minutes plus tard. Puis une goutte, deux gouttes, et une pluie diluvienne.

Et sous les cameras de CNN, il se redresse, et ouvre les bras, accueille cette pluie bienfaisante, l'embrasse.

Et par le relais des cameras de CNN, tout le monde peux voir à quel point il est beau, Todd, sous la pluie.

Ces cheveux blond sale sont devenu brun et lui colle au visage, ces grand yeux vert, étrange, sont mi-clos, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, son T-shirt détrempé, noirci par l'eau, ne cache plus rien de sa fine silhouette.

ooOoo

Pietro et Lance, sous la pluie, devant la vitrine d'un magasin de multimédia, regardaient les téléviseurs branché sur la chaîne des informations.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire.

Ca ne pouvait pas être le Crapaud, qui était filmé, là.

Ce garçon qui embrassait la pluie, trop beau pour exister, ça ne peut pas être le petit Todd dont ils se moquaient sans arrêt.

Mais pourtant, c'était bien lui.

Et ils le voyaient, tel qu'il ne l'avaient jamais regardé. Et ils s'en voulaient.

ooOoo

Il est beau, sous la pluie, Todd, mais il s'en fiche.

Il recule, jusqu'à l'autre bout de la poutrelle, inspire, et cour.

Le saut majestueux est le plus grand de toute sa vie. Pendant sept secondes, il a l'impression de volé, d'être l'une de ces gouttes d'eau qui tombe.

Une,

Deux,

Trois,

Quatre,

Cinq,

Six,

Sept.

L'Est River.

**Fin.**


End file.
